User talk:Jocke Pirat/Talk Archive 2
thnx Thankyou. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader']]([[User talk:Darth tader|'Bang!']]) 11:29, 24 January 2007 (UTC) *Why won't we get COTM? **Oh now I see what you're saying. Well, let's just hope and pray that no one else votes on OSS. Thank you for the welcome. I'll try my best to imporve the articles here. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Lt. Nighthawk']] (Comlink)( ) Now... Now, since we have 60 articles, what should we do now besides expand gun politics articles? *Okay, in my opinion let's get up to over a hundred articles, than contact Wales. Or at least hit enough articles to the point where the Gun Wiki will have more about guns than Wikipedia, so there will be no chance of this wiki being deleted because it isn't active enough. Though that's just my opinion, it's all up to you. **Sounds good, since (not to be a braggart) I know some more stuff about classic firearms, as well as some stuff relating to modern firearms. Though tell me something, do ordnance and explosive launchers, (such as mortars, bazookas and rocket launchers) count when it comes to guns? ***Okay cool! Can I use Wiktionary as a source? ****Okay. I've made another article. So that gives us 62 articles, now all we need is 38 more....the question is: How? I guess what I could do is go around some wikis and ask for help. I've already been through SWFanon, Wookieepedia, some on the Central Wikia, and a little bit on the IRC. Feel free to look through those and ask people as well. And if you know of anyone on Uncyclopedia or Wikipedia who may be able to help, try directing them here, such as with someone who makes gun articles on Wikipedia a lot, or someone who likes military-spoof-related stuff on uncyclopedia. And that's pretty much all I have to report when it comes to the wikis, and by the way, I like how help, project, and talk pages are tinted. ****Okay, hopefully they'll want to. [[List of flintlock variants|'And I've made a new article, could you take a look at it']]? *****I usually archive my talk page when it hits 40 headings. Wikipedia contributers Any news when it comes to gun contributers on Wikipedia wanting to come here? *Ah, (Grrrr....). Well, Could you check out Flintlock/images, wheellock/images, wheellock, and percussion rifle? The percussion article is one I made recently, and the wheellock article along with the galleries have had more images added to them by me. I asked one guy on Wikipedia, and I'm also waiting for a response. *Okay cool. And I've expanded the percussion rifle article a bit, could you check it out again? **Cool. I guess I'll resume my duties. Though on the day of the Super Bowl, I probably won't be on, given the fact that every year I watch it with some friends. Is that okay? **Okay then. ***Dang! Well, I guess people can delete what's on their talk page however they want. And also, could you check out Caplock/images? I've found more images for caplocks and percussion pistols and rifles, and the best part is, none of them are cheap replicas, they're real. Stuff Okay. Who chooses the featured picture for Feb.? *Okay, a new one will be up within five minutes. **Okay, new pic. on the front page. ***Okay got it. Banner Hey Jocke, i've made a banner for this wiki that may be useful, I'm not sure how, but that's up to you, so what do you think? *And also, is there any policy against creating sockpuppets on this wiki? **Okay. So should I delete the banner? ***Okay I deleted it. And also, when do you think we'll need another admin? Since I've noticed we're on at certain times, and ever since that vandal (who is a sockpuppet of a vandal who vandalised my page on Wikia) who got your userpage as well as others, I was thinking that maybe we need another one. Though it's up to you, I'm just giving suggestions. ****Okay then. And the other guy's name is BobafettH23. I've gotta go for the day, bye. 70! We have hit 70 articles! And I've also made a small article relating to politics: RKBA. *Cool. Well, anyway, I've been asking around Wikipedia (and reverting a LOT of vandalism on there) and I haven't had many replies. Oh and [[User:Brain40/Random stuff#Random hilarity|'check this out']]. **Lol. COTM!!!!!!! We've won COTM!!!!! Check out the Wikia main page! image:Joy.gif *Let's hope so. And, on a more social note: Are you French? Because I was looking at the time zone coverage for this wiki, and it is about in that area. **Ah. Sorry about that. I'm Italian/American. Well, hopefully more contributers will be around within the week. Block IP Question, I was looking at the IP who spammed this site, should I block him just in case he/she comes back? And how exactly can you block a users IP? And what can I do to become a bureaucrat? These are some questions I wanted to ask a while back. *Okay, will do. 80 We've created 80 articles! *Cool. **Hey Jocke, could you look at Matchlock, Matchlock/images, Wheellock, and Wheellock/images and tell me what you think? They are articles I made a while back (as you know), and I've improved on them. ***Thanks. I've been asking around Wikipedia and Wikia, and so far no one wants to come around here (mainly because they don't know much about guns)....hmmm....User:Tyciol got back to me the other day, asking about Toy firearms on the Category talk:Toy firearms page, and that's about all I have to report. So, this press release to Jimbo...what exactly would it say, or are we going to plan it once the time comes? ***Okay. Templates WHOA! Those templates you made are awesome! Nice Featured templates too. *Okay. Wiki help Hey Jocke, I need some technical help: Could you change the background color for the KOTOR Wiki (a wiki I'm the founder of) to dark red? *I tried the stuff you said, as well as the exact same coding for changing the color on other wikis, and every time I'd do it, I'd click "refresh", and it still wouldn't work. But it's cool, I'll just ask a staff member with admin access everywhere to do it. Thanks. **I was able to find a background image for the wiki (click here) and it needs to be larger, could you make it larger for me? If you can, I'll ask Angela to put it up. Thanks. ***The size of the background image here. ****Okay thanks. Re:Welcome Thanks. I rather like guns. I noticed an ad for Gunpedia while I was at Halopedia and stopped by. This wikia site seems new, because there aren't that many articles. Hope I can help. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 15:26, 18 March 2007 (UTC) So it begins :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 06:16, 19 March 2007 (UTC) I learned a lot in my early months at Halopedia. I had several good tutors there (and I copied the code from the Character Infobox and changed it as needed because I dislike writing code on my own). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:10, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry... Hello Jocke, I'm sorry I haven't been on, I've been having some computer stuff I've been dealing with, I'll get on when I can. Need Help? Hello there! My name is Jamie and I am a fellow Wikia wiki Administrator. I founded the Marvel Database which is one of the top 5 Wikia's by content. We have amassed 20,000 articles in less than 2 years. I am not a gun expert, but love the subject matter. I am very adept at wiki and would be willing to help in an administrative capacity if you would like. Let me know how I can help. :) You can leave me a message here if you like. Cheers, --Jamie 22:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Re:Welcoming Template Oh...nifty. I figured I'd leave to formal welcoming to you. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 06:06, 26 March 2007 (UTC) True that. Perhaps when I get the time, I'll do another massive article creation run like I did with the G36 series and related weapons (besides the AR-18). More articles means more attraction. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:58, 27 March 2007 (UTC) 24.17.208.180 I couldn't find anything in his contributions. What did he do? :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 06:29, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I thought that might be the case, but wasn't sure. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I'm back Hello Jocke, I'm back, sorry for the delay, the wiki's looking great! Anyway, I wanted to propose a userbox and userpage policy: I don't think serious political, worldly and religious opinions should be put on userpages, since I've noticed that there have been fights and disputes over opinions like that on other wikis recently. The wiki's policies are up to you, but this is just what I think. Get back to me when you can. Rot AFK I'm in the process of completely reorganizing my room, and I'm moving my PC into it. However, there are no cable jacks in my room, nor any ethernet wires long enough to reach from the current router location to my room, so I'm going to be offline for a couple days (up to a week...shudder). Thought you should know. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:12, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I've run an ethernet cable into my room...barely reaches...so I may not be as afk as I thought. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:21, 1 April 2007 (UTC) New main page Uh, I personally prefer the page the way it is. But it's up to you. Just my personal opinion, but the one you designed is a tad...cramped. I prefer the current one. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:22, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::Great new logo, background, and main page! Uncategorized stuffs Here's how the code for the front page reads. {|width="100%" |- |style="width: 50%; background-color: #f9f9f9; border: 1px solid #ccc; vertical-align: top;"| What is Gunpedia? Gunpedia is a wiki that was created in January 2006. A wiki is a website that anyone can edit and improve, sort of like Wikipedia, only this is more specific - it's for the documentation of just about anything about guns. Right now, you can edit ' different articles' about this subject, and can create many, many more. Gunpedia News namespace=Forum category=Announcements shownamespace=false count=5 Announcement Date Useful Links * Request an article * Review your article * * * Portuguese Guns Wiki: Armas de fogo Here's how it should read. {|width="100%" |- |style="width: 50%; background-color: #f9f9f9; border: 1px solid #ccc; vertical-align: top;"| What is Gunpedia? Gunpedia is a wiki that was created in January 2006. A wiki is a website that anyone can edit and improve, sort of like Wikipedia, only this is more specific - it's for the documentation of just about anything about guns. Right now, you can edit ' different articles' about this subject, and can create many, many more. Gunpedia News namespace=Forum category=Announcements shownamespace=false count=5 Announcement Date Useful Links * Request an article * Review your article * * * Portuguese Guns Wiki: Armas de fogo The difference is, the link to Uncategorized pages is spelled Uncat'a'''gorized in the first, while it is spelled Uncat'e'''gorized in the second. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 04:53, 7 April 2007 (UTC)